Adverto Diversus Conspicio
by Adura
Summary: A child is kidnapped. Raised to be different. Taught to destroy.


It was a lovely, day in London. The sun was shining, pulsing with summer heat but a light wind kept things pleasantly cool. A perfect day for a walk in the park. And that was precisely what one Annabelle Lee had decided to do. Mrs. Lee was a young woman in her mid- 20's. She had chestnut coloured hair, slightly wavy and blowing about in the soft breeze. Her dark blue eyes shone with delight as she looked at the beautiful scenery about her. 

Along with Mrs. Lee for her summer walk was her 3 year old daughter Alexia Lee. Alexia was considered to be an adorable child with curls of chestnut just like her mothers and bright blue eyes. Alexia, or Lexi, as she was commonly called, was an endlessly curious infant. Her mother was sometimes hard pressed to keep up with her curiosity as it often took her on wandering courses oblivious to the possible risks. It was on just one such meandering journey that an amazing thing happened.

While at the park, Annabelle and her daughter were walking past a small pond when an odd quacking sound was heard. Mrs. Lee peered into the pond to find the source of the sound when she saw an injured duck, fighting vainly to stand up just on the waters edge. With an instruction to Alexia to stay put, she pulled out a long, thin piece of wood and walked slowly over to the duck. As Mrs. Lee kneeled down next to the thing, muttering quietly and concentrating on the poor animal, Alexia looked around interestedly at the park around her. Just off to the left of her was a copse of trees. Under the trees she could see lots of bushes hanging with bright red berries. Her mothers instructions momentarily forgotten, she got up on her chubby toddler legs and ran over to the bushes, intending to pick a few berries. As Alexia picked the little fruits she heard someone mumble something very quietly. Everything around her went oddly still. She looked around but there was no movement. Being an unconcerned 3 year old, Alexia went back to picking berries but as she got a grip on one of them she found it impossible to take from the branch.

"That won't work my dear," came a clear voice. Alexia looked in the direction of the voice and saw a matronly older woman emerge from the trees. The woman looked so much like her own Nanny that Alexia was instantly at ease. She waved happily at the woman, smiling, her mouth surrounded by sticky red juice, "Oh you have made a mess, haven't you?"

"Berries are yummy," Alexia replied, nodding.

"They certainly are. But those ones seem to be a little difficult to get to, don't they?" Alexia nodded again, looking dejectedly at the bushes. "I know where you can get more berries. Lots of them, in all different colours. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yah!" Alexia answered, sticky smile resuming its place on her face. The elderly woman held out her hand. 

"Come along with me, we'll get you those berries." Alexia took the ladies hand, grinning happily. The lady led her through the trees until she reached a small clearing somewhere in the middle. "Alright deary, just grab onto this, and don't let go, or no berries. Understand?" Alexia nodded and grabbed onto the dirty rag that the woman held in her hand. In a moment, the two disappeared with a little pop.

Suddenly, everything in the park started moving again. The wind picked up as it blew across the small pond, rippling the water. Mrs. Lee finished with the duck and got back to her feet. When she looked back to her daughter, Alexia was missing. She looked all around her, but to the extent of her vision, Alexia was no where to be found. Quickly, she pulled out the long piece of wood, her wand, and whispered a finder spell. "_Invenio Alexia_." The wand gave off a small spark but stood motionless. Panic rose in Mrs. Lee's mind. Untraceable? Impossible! Why wouldn't her wand work? Yes, that was it, her wand must be defective. But...it had fixed the ducks leg perfectly. Well, maybe it was directionally challenged then. She'd just have to find the nearest wizard and enlist his magic services. She set off for the nearest wizarding establishment.

Almost a year later, after having her wand checked and rechecked, begging aid of other wizards and witches, and finally informing the magical authorities or her daughters missing status, Annabelle Lee gave up. Her precious child was gone from her. She would have to move on with life. Her husband was dead, her child gone. There was nothing left for her in London. So she packed her bags and moved in with her mother and father, in Truro, a smaller city, far to the southwest of London. 


End file.
